This invention relates generally to drum beating equipment, and more particularly to drum beaters and their pedal supports.
Drum beater pedals are used and operated to swingably drive the drum beater in response to downward displacement of the pedal. Pedal supports are employed to enable the pedal to swing downwardly and upwardly, with guiding, in response to displacement by the user's foot or shoe. Prior pedals were hinged to swing in a fixed arc relative to the pedal base, which in turn restricted movement of the user's shoe or foot to that arc, such restriction producing foot discomfort during repetitive pedal operation. There is need to “free-up” movement of the user's foot or shoe, as during repeated pedal downward swinging, to reduce or eliminate discomfort.